Coffee Drabbles
by BrownFeather
Summary: Coffee was a drink turning nation's life in Europe upside down and changing people's destiny. You'll see.
1. Turkish drug (Italy)

_Hello there!_

_I read something about the history of coffee houses (yeah, well, because I had nothing else on my hands), and that's what came out of it. _

_And since you should always try something new (in fact, because I'm not able to make it short), I'm doing drabbles with 150 words / drabble._

_Here we go… I hope you enjoy (, some way). :)  
_

* * *

**Turkish coffee **

* * *

Venice

* * *

She was the Queen of the Seas, the home of all guilty pleasures, all blaze of colours, wealth and the rush made of sun, life, temper, money, too many people and too much power on one spot and the wind blowing from the orient.

Feliciano watched the people come and go in the elegant, lavishly furnished café. In the morning, there would be the tradesmen and the commercial travelers, noon would be the hour of the workers, and in the evening, you saw the artists and the bon vivants, accompanied by their courtisans.

This city was flooded by the bitter, liquid gold of Turkey. A dark-haired street vendour brushed Feliciano's arm, and his eyes glowed in the sun. "Moca", he said.

Northern Italy nodded and gave him the claimed sum of money, bidding him a cheerful goodbye. He sank into the distinctive, seductive scent.

His city. His drug, his coffee.


	2. Never mind (UK England)

**Never mind **

* * *

London

* * *

Coffee had been the drink to lure the people out of taverns, pubs and gin palaces. This was a great thing, naturally.

King Charles II was incensed nonetheless. These coffee houses were the hotbed of even malicious and dishonourable rumours about the royal family.

The solution to this was as simple as drastic.

The king's seal was pressed into soft wax.

This second, coffee houses in the whole country's territories were closed and banned.

* * *

Sir Arthur Kirkland was known as a very well-mannered man, a gentleman who mastered the art of knowing how to behave.

This day though, this dear Sir stormed into his king's chamber, banging his hands on the table, the fury of thousands in his eyes. "My king!" he almost yelled, caught his breath. "_Give us our coffee back_."

His growl was the protest storm of the people.

Only eleven days later, the coffee houses opened anew.


	3. The most excellent seller (Netherlands)

**The most excellent seller **

* * *

Amsterdam

* * *

Of course it was about business.

This coffee had been sheer waste of currency. Lars had been about to stop buying this useless powder at all, when some of his tradesmen had brought coffee from Java. The beans from this island were cheaper – and this stuff had become an excellent seller!

Lars watched the brown brew drop through the filter. He didn't understand the other Europeans. How could you come up with the idea of banning the drink again and again? or let your boss do it and not tell him what you think about this crap of an idea? It kept workers awake a lot longer and made the trades ginger up. Why forbid it? Coffee would definitely become his favourite drink.

He had no understanding for that love of tea Arthur and that guy in the north of Holy Rome – Frisia – at all. He'd sell it nevertheless, self-evidently.


	4. It's a revolution (France)

**It's a revolution, my king**

* * *

Paris

* * *

It was the 12th of July 1787, and he sat in the Café Foy. It was another evening in this poor country whose lowest citizens felt as weary and pale as Francois' hair looked like. The scent of freshly brewed coffee, the smoke of cigarettes and the voices of flared tempers hung in the air. The thick atmosphere came to life when a young man jumped onto a table.

"It is enough!", he shouted, his voice hoarse and loud. "Let's remove these rotten leeches forever! To arms, citiziens!"

Two days later, a group of armed citizens stormed the royal prison.

Only seven years later, he would die with so many others in the bloody turmoil of the French Revolution. Yet, this moment in the coffee house was one of them that should trigger this revolution that changed Europe forever, and again, let the clock of history chime a new age.


	5. This little sir? (Austria, Russia)

**That little sir?**

* * *

Vienna

* * *

The current security agent of the imperial and royal double monarchy of Austria-Hungary was nervous and highly serious. This war was taking far too long and demolished far too much, and now, he could see dark shades of socialism and communism cover the horizon. "Your Grace" he said "We have to fear a new revolution. In Russia, this time."

The reaction was a rising of eyebrows and an amused laugh. "Ah, come one, who should lead this revolution? Our little Mr Bronstein from the Café Central, maybe?"

The Cafe Central was the place in Vienna that had the widest range of newspapers at it's disposal, and it was the place for all kinds of (politically) odd birds.

Indeed small mister Lew Dawidovich Bronstein had a schnauzer and sipped his coffee while keeping up socialist correspondence. In Russia, he was called Leo Trotzky, and he founded and organized the Red Army.


	6. Creativity (HRE)

**Creativity **

* * *

Hamburg

* * *

The boy – he was a teenager already – didn't even know why he had accompanied them. Maybe he wanted to feel life and his people one last time, simply be one of them. He might vanish. Soon.

That was why he silently walked through the damp, chilly night air, right behind the other young boys, his boots filled with leather bags of the forbidden powder.

"Stop there! What are you doing?" They came out of the gate, carrying torches. The thick French accent made Holy Rome smile.

"We were visiting relatives in the Danish quarter of the city!"

"This late?"

"Show us everything you carry. Coats off!"

It was funny how creative tradesmen and normal people you wouldn't dare to suspect being smugglers became when it came to the French trade blockade on England.

One of the guards sniffed. "They don't smell of coffee" he said.

The other nodded. "Go on."

* * *

_Actually, this is the time during which HRE vanishes / disappears. ;)_

_To everyone who read this: Thank you! I'm glad someone was interested in this. ^.^ _


End file.
